The Morning Star
by mangacrack
Summary: Lucifer was called the Morning Star for a reason, Sam is starting to see why.


As quietly as Sam was able to, he slipped out of the motel room and took a deep breath of cool morning air. It was still dark, only at the horizon a faint glimmer of the rising sun suggested the beginning of a new day.

"Full of struggle and pain in a never ending fight", Sam murmured to himself, as he sat down on a wooden bench in front of the parking space.

With a sigh Sam leaned back and raised his gaze to study to stars above him, in hope with would distracted him form his nightmares.

Once he had deeply envied Dean, that he could sleep so easily and without his own nightmares scaring him so much that he was afraid to close is eyes. Unlike his brother, who only had sleeping troubles shortly after hell, Sam's insomnia never ceased to be a constant in his life.

Ever since he could remember, he had spent the evening and morning hours with sitting at the window (when he was small and afraid to wake Dean and his father) or outside, watching the come and crawl away again.

Sam couldn't say how many times he had the Venus, cherished as the brightest star on the sky since the ancient times, with hope life would get easier. Just a bit, but instead life had taken Jess, Dad and Dean away. Even with his brother sleeping soundly in his bed, there was a distance Sam couldn't bridge.

But it was his own fault as Dean's silent disappointment had told many times.

"This is me, you know", a low voice said and Sam's looked sideways to see Lucifer cowering on the bench just an arm-length away from him.

Lucifer shifted, the shadowed wings following, glancing at the human before he peered at the planet in the sky, just like Sam had moments ago.

"I was locked inside that thing", Lucifer explained. "The very star I have created."

Now Sam lifted his eyebrows in surprise. The archangel's appearance didn't anymore, Lucifer followed and talked to him whenever he wanted and Sam had surrendered to his company long ago. Freaking out didn't help, Dean never saw him and Sam didn't want him to, so grew accustomed to Lucifer's presence.

"It's the morningstar", Sam recalled. "And the one of the evening. Seen when after the sun has set and before she rises again, but never during the night."

"Yes", Lucifer agreed with a certain sadness in his eyes. "I knew the darkness, I always have. Long before father even thought of humanity. He disagreed with me, when I took my light to this place in order to create a source of light, which wouldn't be swallowed by dusk and dawn."

Sam contemplated on what Lucifer had told him and asked after a while, which they spend silently watching stars fade.

"Are you angry?"

"For what?"

Lucifer looked at him with curiosity, like he wanted to know why Sam tried to follow his reasoning.

"For humanity whore-shipping you. For sacrificing blood and life for you, since the morning- and the evening star are supposed to be the origins of the first woman on earth."

He simply retold one of the many things humanity had tried to understand during history and their dark and painful way to honour the gods, they believed to be their beginning.

"For loving something you never meant to be for us", Sam added.

This though, was more of a confession, because he certainly had always loved this star.

More than the bright sun or the cold moon.

Lucifer made a sound, which was something between a free laugh and a honest smile and Sam was captured by the light the archangel radiated in.

It seemed like Sam was sitting right next to the star he had always watched, when he couldn't sleep. One small single move would be necessary and he would be able to touch it. Touching a star, something every human alive dreamt of despite knowing it was utterly impossible.

Sam was shocked to see, his hand had moved on his own, longing to feel the light he wanted so much. But nothing prepared him for Lucifer bending his head in Sam's direction until calloused fingers touched starlight.

"I...", Sam tried to say something but he couldn't put is feelings in a single word and when Lucifer put his own hand above Sam's, pressed against his soft cheek, his thoughts were gone.

Instead Sam fought with tears in his eyes, but he didn't know why.

Yet Lucifer seemed to know.

"I'm the one, who's thankful, Sam", the angel whispered.

Just as the first rays of the morning sun breached to trees and reached Lucifer, who appeared to melt with them, wings brushed through Sam and the warm touch lingered a moment too long on his lips.

"Why?" Sam croaked.

"Because you freed me", Lucifer said the voice full of emotion, when he vanished, "Because you won't lock me away again."


End file.
